King
King is a human cleric and the Chronicler of the Chain of Acheron. He is played by Lars. Description King is a human man from Higara. Like his player, King is a man of few words. Abilities King's ability scores are as follows: King is a seventh-level cleric, with the Zeal Domain as his Divine Domain, found in [http://media.wizards.com/2017/downloads/magic/plane-shift_amonkhet.pdf Plane Shift: Amonkhet]. As a human, King is able to sense the presence of magic and/or undead within 30 feet. As the Chronicler, King is tasked with keeping the Chronicle up to date with the adventures of the Chain. He may use it to assist with knowledge checks. Biography Early Life Little is known about King's life, other than he was raised a noble in Higarahttp://squaremans.com/RedSkyAtMorning.pdf. His entry into the Chain was sponsored by Red. Working for the Chain During his time, King and Red became close, each serving as a confidant to the other. At some point, he is promoted to the position of the Chronicler, possibly due to his education as a noble. While under the leadership of Commander Trip, the Chain was hired by the Lady of Brass to defeat the army of the rebellious General Xorn. At the Battle of Doors at Morning, King witnessed Trip's death and saw Red take up his sword, becoming the new Commander. In service to Lady Sariel Sometime after the events in Alloy, The Chain undertook a contract by order of Duke Kenway, in alliance with Lady Sariel, to kill the archwizard Mortum, a pawn of the Saint Ajax the Invincible. King initially expressed doubt about fighting against Ajax, but agreed with Red that it was almost inevitable, and the right thing to do. The Chain attempt to assassinate Mortum, but were deceived by Mandrake and a battle took place at Blackbottom. Shortly after Ajax arrived, he summoned Relg the Descendant to take care of the Chain. King was present when Red's life was taken from him the demon and was able to successfully escape the battle under the command of the new Commander, Sweet. Aboard the ''Rosso Cielo'', the Commander acknowledged King's relationship with Red and promoted King as the new lieutenant of the Chain of Archeron, although he still remains the Chronicler. To stop the rising threat of Nails' powers, Sweet uses one of the ''red arrows'' on Nails, unknowingly killing both of them. As such, King was promoted to the role of Commander after Sweet's death. Before his death, Nails warns King to not trust someone, but he was not able to finish his sentence. Shortly afterward, King discovers a deceased Angel, casts revivify and learns of a Changeling disguising himself as Angel, presumably what Nails was trying to tell him. The Angel King revivified was, in fact, the Changeling itself and a battle took place. After the battle, King rallies his soldiers as the new Commander before they arrive at Capital: "As you know, we’ve taken a lot of losses in the recent days. We were almost 400 when we arrived in Blackbottom. Now we're less than 30. Commander Red is dead, his successor Commander Sweet is dead, Sr. Officer Nails is dead. They live forever in the Chronicle. Three days ago I was a junior officer. Some of you knew me. Now that I’m Commander everyone’s asking who I am. Where was I born? What did I do before? Here’s the only answer you need: I was born here. In the Chain. Before this, I was the Chronicler. The Chronicle tells of many times when the Chain was even smaller than it is now. But we survived. While we remain, the Chain is unbroken. While the Chronicle endures, the Chain is unbroken. We’ve made an enemy of Ajax. It seems he’s made our deaths personal. But for us, death is business. Our outstanding contract is to kill one of Ajax’s closest advisors. He has sent his agents across worlds to find us and hunt us. He means to kill us. I intend to fulfill the contract. The one place we know Ajax does not want to be is where we are headed: Capital. We will find allies there. I think it is likely many of our comrades from Blackbottom survived. They will know to find their way to Capital. The Somnium Tenebris is ours. It will be our base of operations until further notice. Those of you served on a ship before, report to Boots, he is in charge of forming the crew that will maintain the ship. Our new friend, Slim, is piloting it. A new Lieutenant will be appointed once we have established in Capital. For now, report to your sergeants, to the junior officers, Sr. officer Judge, or myself. In Capital, we will need to rebuild our ranks. Capital is a city of intrigue and marvels. I'm sure you'll find plenty of opportunity to keep your “talents” sharp. You may think “Ajax can’t be beaten”. Three days ago, I might have agreed with you. But there is only one explanation for why he’s chased us across the timescape. He fears us. He fears us because he thinks we can win. And now, so do I." Behind the Scenes Lars suspected his first character, Red, would die in , so King's taking over was no surprise. King was originally a Tempest Cleric but switched to being a Zeal Cleric, a domain from Planeshift: Amonkhet. References Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Senior Officers Category:Members of the Chain